Strawhat Of Fairy Tail
by TTGAINES411GMAIL.COM
Summary: While the strawhats discovered an unknown island in a mysterious cave, a magical light has transported them into the world of Fairy Tail, as well as get seperated. There will be new friends, new rivals, and new eneimies, will the crew reunite and get back to The Grand Line? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Weirdo from another world

 ** _X782_ ,** _ **Earthland, Magnolia**_

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU PERVY SNOW MAN!" Natsu barked. "WHAT'D YOU SAY ASH BREATH?!" Gray shouted as he stood up.

"I SAID PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES ICE STRIPPER!" Natsu spat.

"YOU WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN?!" Gray screamed.

"BRING IT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu roared as he tackled Gray, it soon became a full out brawl. They then threw a flurry of punches at each other while blocking them at the same time, before the fight could intensify, someone grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

"YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING!" Erza bellowed at the two, glaring at them and making them sweat and pale. "Yes ma'am." Natsu and Gray mumbled nervously, Lisanna was watching while giggling at the sight.

"Those two never changed one bit." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Aye! They never did." Happy said while sitting in Lisanna's lap and nibbling on a fish. It was a very peaceful day at Fairy Tail, despite the constant brawls. It was going on like it usually does. However, all that peace was interrupted by something that destroyed the guilds roof and landing on Macao and Wakaba, crashing into the table along the process., But it wasn't a 'Something', it was a boy wearing a red, unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, which was left untucked revealing his bare chest with an x shaped scar over it, a yellow sash wrapped around his waist, blue denim jean shorts, and a straw hat on top of his head. He also had a stitched scar under his left eye and had a noticeably scrawny yet well built physique.

"Oww...that hurt." The straw hat boy groaned as he got up, he looked down to notice Macao and Wakaba on the floor unconscious. "Huh? Who are they?" He asked confused. He then looks up to see Natsu, Gray, and the whole guild staring at him with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you guys?" He asked Natsu and Gray.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.

"Your friends here will catch a cold sleeping on the floor like that." He stated walking away from them.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL ON TOP OF THEM YOU IDIOT!" Natsu and Gray shouted with plate eyes and shark teeth. Before the straw hat boy could take a step forward, Erza held her sword to his throat while glaring at him, but it didn't even slightly phase him.

"You there! Identify yourself, and what are you doing stepping foot in our guild?' She demanded, but the boy quickly disappeared out of her sight and was now in front of a nervous lisanna and a surprised Happy, they were shocked at how quick he was.

"I'm hungry, you guys know where I could get somethin' to eat around here?" He asked bluntly.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Erza yelled angrily at the boy who was ignoring her. "

Oh man…that guy's totally dead." Gray stammered nervously while sweating and putting on his clothes.

"Umm, well…we have a…" Lisanna couldn't finish that sentence.

"AWESOME! I FOUND SOME MEAT!" He exclaimed happily as he quickly snatched the fish from Happys' paws and devouring it. "HEY! THAT WAS MY FISH YOU BIG MEANIE!" Happy whined while flailing his arms up and down, the straw hat boy looked at him with surprise.

"WOAH! A TALKING CAT?!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes, making Lisanna giggle.

"Yeah, his name's Happy." She told him before giving him a scolding look. "And that wasn't very nice to take Happy's fish." She told him in a lecturing manner.

"YEAH! THAT WAS VERY UNMALNY OF YO-!"

"Shut up Elfman!" Mira cuts him off by smacking him over his head. The boy then scratched at the back of his head and grinned.

"Hehehe, sorry guess I was kind of hung…" he couldn't finish that sentence.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Erza roared in anger as he charged at the straw hat boy with a yell, raising her sword and intending to strike him. "Erza! Stop!" Lisanna and Happy cried out, but Erza ignored them and swung her sword at the boy, and appeared that she decapitated his head, the guild stared at erza in shock.

"AHHHHH! ERZA CUTTED HIS HEAD OFF!" Lisanna screamed in horror. "What the hell red?! I now the guy probabaly pissed you off, but ya didn't have to cut off his head ya know!" Mira shouted angrily. "

YEAH! THAT WAS VERY UN-MANLY ERZA!" Elfman interjected, Erza stared at the ground in shame.

"I-I didn't mean it, i'm sorrry." Erza stammered as she began to cry, and to the whole guilds surprise, The straw hats boys' head came back. "HIS HEAD GREW BACK?!" The whol guild said in shock. As the straw hat was floating down over the boys head, he placed it back on and turned to Erza. "

"Hey, why'd you do that?" He asked, Erza couldn't tell weither he was mocking her, which made her growl in anger. "Why you-"

"ENOUGH ERZA!" A voice bellowed and they turn to see the master walking towards Erza and the straw hat boy. "I apologize for my child's rudeness, please tell us your name my boy." Makrov apologized meekly. "But master-" "Do not argue with me Erza." He told her sternly, making her back away.

"My name's Master Makrov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, and who might you be?" He asked, the straw hat boy blinked for a moment before grinning widely. "The name's Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet…" Luffy couldn't finish that sentence as a loud voice interrupted him. "OI STRAW HAT GUY! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled out, making most of the mages groan and face palm. "Seriously Flame brain? Will you learn to stop picking fights with-

"Okay." Luffy said simply, making the guild members stare at him with shock. _**"He agreed that easily?!"**_ The whole guild thought. "If you wanna fight, I can do that." Luffy told him, making Natsu grin even wider.

"YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He exclaimed wit flames surrounding him, making Luffy grin and chuckle. "YOU TWO! Take it outside." Erza demanded, making Natsu nod nervously and Luffy nod as well, and with that they headed out the guild hall.

"Master, aren't you going to stop them?" Lisanna asks with concern in her voice.

"Not to worry Lisanna, just leave them be." Makrov said nonchalantly. Meanwhile outside the guild, Luffy and Natsu were staring each other down, guild the whole guild watched them.

"Alright, I want you to go all out, don't hold back." Luffy told him while smiling.

"The name's Natsu, and don't you hold back either, CAUSE HERE I COME!" Natsu yelled out as he dashed towards luffy while cocking his fist back and engulfing it in flames.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellowed a he threw a flaming right hook at Luffy, who simply dodged the punch with ease by lazily leaning his head to the side.

 _"What the?! How did this guy dodge my attack so fast?!"_ Natsu thought in shock, later on, Luffy counters with a right cross to Natsu's jaw, making a loud cracking sound sending him skidding across the ground, he looked up to see Luffy grinning at him.

'You're gonna have to be a lot quicker than that to hit me." Luffy said while laughing, making Natsu growl with irritation.

"OH YEAH?! WELL EAT THIS!" Natsu barked as he charged at Luffy, did a somersault on one hand and ignites his leg on fire.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** He howled as he delivers a kick to the rubber-boy's head. But Luffy grabbed his leg and slams Natsu to the ground, leaving many cracks in the ground, which made the mages wince at this. Luffy wasn't done there, he kicked Natsu square in the chest, sending him skidding against the sand.

"NASTU!" Happy and Lisanna shouted in worry. Natsu's vision was already blurry and he spits out some sand mixed with blood as he struggles to get back up on his feet. He looks to see Luffy in front of him while he smiling.

"So, you wanna keep going?." Luffy asked Natsu, who was slowly getting up and glared at Luffy.

"HELL YEAH I'M GONNA KEEP GOING! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA GIVE UP NOW!" Natsu roared in determination, he lets out a battle cry as he lights both of his fists in flames and dashes towards Luffy. The rubber man's hat then shadows his eyes, but was still smiling.

"Alright, i'm not gonna hold back." Luffy muttered a he tightened his right fist while it was slowly cracking. As Natsu got close enough, he began to swing wild punches at Luffy, who was dodging all of them lazily and nonchalantly without moving an inch from his position.

 _"What the hell?! why do i keep missing him?!_ Natsu thought frustrated.

"ALRIGHT! TAKE THIS!" Natsu roared as he yelled out as he swung his right fist wildly, aiming at Luffy's face. But before the punch could connect, it flew through empty space. "Wha-?!"

 _ **BAM!**_

Natsu's sentence was cut off by a vicious uppercut to the jaw, which made blood fly out his mouth and sent him into the sky, leaving a twinkling light in the sky before he hits the ground hard, creating a large crater as he was seeing stars.

"NAATSUUuuuu!" Happy yelled out as he went after the fire-dragonslayer.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt." Mira muttered, feeling her cheek tingle as she imagined the punch.

"Man, i was expecting more of a challenge." Luffy pouted, but quickly regained his usual grin. "But it was fun while it lasted!" He then looked to the other mages, who were shocked and began to crack his knuckles.

"Okay, who's next?" They were silent for a brief moment before Erza stepped in and said.

"I'll go, and before we begin the fight, i should let you know that i won't be holding back" Erza said with her trademark glare, which didn't faze Luffy in the slightest

"That Luffy guy's crazy, he doesn't stand a chance against Erza." Mira huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not so sure about that Mira-nee." Lisanna whispered.

"Aye! I'm back!" Happy called out.

"How's Natsu doing Happy?" Lisanna asked with worry in her voice. "His head's a bit swollen, but he'll be fine." He replied as Lisanna sighed in relief.

"So, ya ready?" Luffy said with a confident grin, making Erza smirk. "Ready when you are." She replied as she summoned a sword in her hands, making Luffy gape at her with amazement.

"AWESOME! YOU CAN SUMMON SWORDS?!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, making erza blink for a brief moment before regaining her smirk. "I'm glad to see that you're amused." Erza retorted, then her look turned serious.

"But prepare yourself!" Erza finished as she charges at Luffy, raising her sword and jumps in the air, preparing to vertically slash at the strawhat boy, who casually sidesteps and dodges the attack, much to Erza's shock.

 _"He managed to dodge...Let's see if he can dodge all of these!"_ Erza thought as she began to slash furiously at Luffy, who was dodging all the slashes as if it was the simplest thing to do in the world. Erza was starting to get frustrated, she lets out a fierce battle cry and prepares for one final slash. But instead of dodging, Luffy catches the sword with his hand, making Erza stare at him with shock and disbelief.

"My turn... **GOMU-GOMU NO…"** Luffy whispered as he stretches his arm far back, which caused the mage's jaws to collectively hit the ground. **"PISTOL!"** He bellowed as he delivers a devastating punch square in Erza's stomach, possibly breaking a few ribs, making her cough blood and sending her flying.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray screamed with plate eyes.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS GUY USING?!" Cana exclaimed equally shocked. Erza managed to land on her feet, but was on one knee and clutched her stomach in pain while she noticed a large dent in her Heart Kreuz Armor.

 _"He managed to damage my armor with a single punch."_ Erza thought in surprise as she slowly started to get back up.

 **"REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!"** She shouted as she changed in her Heaven's wheel armor, she then summons hundreds of swords in the air around her, making Luffy stare in slight surprise.

 _"What the?! She can summon more swords?!"_

"Dance my blades, **CIRCLE SWORD!"** Erza shouted as she launched the swords towards Luffy, who was just standing there while his hat was covering his eyes.

"There's no way Luffy can dodge those!" Lisanna exclaimed worried.

"Aye! There's no way!" Happy replied in agreement. As soon the swords got closer, Luffy side stepped and was narrowly dodging all the swords swiftly, much to Erza's disbelief.

 _"What?! IMPOSIBLE!"_ Erza shouted in her head.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Mira exclaimed disbelief.

"How's he dodging them?!" Lisanna exclaimed shocked. As soon Luffy was done, he seemingly disappeared out of her sight.

"He disappeared." Erza whispered with a gasp, then Luffy delivers a powerful kick to her back, shattering a part of her Heaven's Wheel Armor and possibly breaking her spine, sending her tumbling into a tree.

"ERZA!" Lisanna, Levy, and Happy yelled out worried. Erza was gasping in pain as she was struggling to get up while rubbing her back.

 _"H-He managed to sh-shatter m-my armor."_ Erza thought while wincing in pain, but was able to handle it well and suck it up, she then looks up to see Luffy grinning at her.

"I gotta admit, you way stronger than that Natsu guy." Luffy commented making Erza smirk in response. "You're not too bad yourself." Erza retorted, but later on her smirk faltered into a serious expression.

"But are you prepared for this? **REQUIP: FLIGHT ARMOR!"** Erza shouted as she changed into a cheetah patterned armor, with cheetah ear tufts and a tail hanging from her shorts with two short swords in her hands.

"Ha! There's no way straw hat's gonna beat Erza now!" Mira said with a smug grin on her face. Luffy's grin then falters into a confused look

"What kind of armor is that?" Luffy questioned.

"It's my flight armor it increases the users speed and velocity in their attacks, as well as giving them temporary flight." She explained, Luffy's grin then widens and says.

"That makes the fight a whole lot better!" Luffy said happily. She then dashes forward at blinding speed and unleashed a barrage of slashes. But despite the immense speed she received dramatically, the redhead mage was still unable to land a single blow on Luffy, who just dodged them all casually as if he was teleporting in short distances from every direction, much to her frustration. Before she could deliver one final slash...

 ** _POW!_**

"Oof!" Erza grunted as she was hit by a heavy right hook from Luffy, which sent her flying across the beach. But the rubber boy was far from finished, he dashed towards Erza and stretches his arm back, preparing for his next attack.

 **"GOMU-GOMU NO...BULLET!"** He bellowed as he delivers a powerful short range punch square in Erza's face, sending her flying and causing her nose to bleed, letting out a loud sickening crack.

"ERZA!" Lisanna shouted in worry. Erza screams in pain while standing on one knee and clutching her bloody nose, Luffy then delivers a devastating out stretched kick in Erza's gut, making her cough blood and sending her skidding across the ground. She then got back on her feet and noticed Luffy disappeared.

 _"Where'd he go?"_ Erza thought in confusion. She turns around to get a skull shattering left uppercut under her jaw, sending her airborne. Luffy then jumps up high in the air and threw a heavy drop kick, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Damn...this guy's a monster." Gray muttered, with the other mages nodding in agreement.

 _"Luffy my boy, i knew i've sensed some unique power in you, try not to kill her_." Makrov thought with a stern expression. Erza was now bruised and battered while gasping in pain, she looked around but couldn't find Luffy.

 _"His speed is incredible."_ Erza thought in awe then an outstretched arm appeared and proceeded to punch Erza, but this time she was able to block it with her arms in an x position, but the force behind it sent her dragging back. She looks to see Luffy right in front of her. Erza then vanishes her twin swords and changes back into her Heart Kreuz armor.

 _"Since weapons won't work on him, i shall overwhelm him with hand-to-hand combat."_ She thought tactfully, not knowing how wrong she was. Erza charged at Luffy and started throwing flurries of punches and kicks, but he dodged all of them like it was no big deal.

 _"Why can't i land a single hit on him? Is he reading my movements?"_ Erza thought. As the assault continued, Erza started to get frustrated since she was nowhere close to landing a hit on Luffy. She goes down below to deliver a sweep kick, but he easily jumps over the leg and kicks Erza in the chin, sending the redhead stumbling backwards. Luffy landed on one foot in time to block the straight jab from Erza. Luffy deflected and dodged all of the punches and kicks that were thrown at him, which made her even more frustrated.

"Is he even trying?" Cana asked with a sweat drop.

"I highly doubt that he is." Gray deadpanned. Erza went for another leg sweep. She predicted that the rubber-boy would jump and swung her leg out at him. Luffy anticipated this and flipped backwards.

"COME ON ERZA!" Mira yelled in frustration, she couldn't believe that this guy was making Erza, an S-class wizard, look like an amateur. Luffy gracefully landed back on his feet and saw that Erza was panting heavily with sweat running down her face.

"You're tired already?" He asked with confusion. His words made her enraged.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" She roared as she rushed forward at the pirate.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Erza yelled as she swings punches at Luffy, who was nonchalantly dodging all of them, much to her irritation. He them catches the last punch with his hand, yanks her arm and slugs her across the jaw, sending the armoured redhead spinning in the air before hitting the ground. As she got back up, Luffy was instantly in front of her and he unleashes a large barrage of punches. His hands were moving so fast that Erza had absolutely no time to react, taking on all the punches. Luffy later ends the assault with a punch to the solar plexus, a left hook to the jaw, and a spinning hook kick to the head, sending her flying and tumbling across the sand. Erza spits out sand mixed with blood and her vision started to become slightly blurry, but can see Luffy grinning at her.

"So ya wanna keep going?" He asked, which Erza gives a weak nod in response.

"Yes, we shall continue this battle, **REQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!"** Erza chanted as she changed into a large, blue and navy colored armor. "This is my strongest armor, it can defend any attack you throw at me." Erza explained, making Luffy's goofy grin turn into a confident one with a competitive look in his eyes.

"Alright, here i come!" Luffy yelled excitedly. He then dashes forward while Erza puts up her Adamantine shield, Luffy knew that he could break her armor just either by hitting it harder or using his armament haki, so he stretches his arms far back.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO…BAZOOKA!"** He howled as he shot both his arms forward, slamming his palms into Erza's shield, shattering it along with her armor.

" _What?! I-IMPOSIBLE!"_ Erza thought in surprise, Luffy wasn't done there, he cocks back his arm and slams his fist into Erza's temple, creating a crater in the ground as well as making her bounce once, twice, three times before skidding to a stop in the sand, knocking her unconscious.

"H-He just took down Erza." Mira muttered in horror.

"Yeah, and with ease." Gray replied nonchalantly.

"He handled that like a real man." Elfman whispered.

"Amazing." Lisanna muttered in awe. Luffy then walks up to Erza's unconscious body and says. "Lets do it again some time, it was fun." He said with his usual grin.

"That was quite impressive there Luffy." Makrov commented walking up to him, making Luffy turn his attention to him. 'I've never seen anyone powerful enough to defeat Erza." He stated meekly, making Luffy grin at him. "Thanks, it was nothing." Luffy chuckled, he then picks up Erza over his shoulder. "Alright, where do I take her?" He asked.

"To the infirmary my boy." Makrov told him as he led Luffy to the infirmary.

"You put on a good show there man. Now one was able to beat Erza, especially flame brain." Gray said with a smirk.

"YEAH! YOU HANDLED THAT FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman exclaimed while pumping his fist up in the air.

"Aye! That was awesome!" Happy chimed, making Luffy grin and laugh at them.

"Shishishi, Thanks, but she was pretty strong though." Luffy replied, they then heard a loud growling sound and started to panic.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cana exclaimed, Luffy rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, that was me, guess I'm just hungry." He replied, making the whole guild sweat drop.

 _"Luffy, i could tell that you weren't even using your full strength agaisnt Erza, just how strong are you?"_ Makrov thought curiously with a stern expression on his face.

 _ **To be continued…**_ **WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE THE OTHER STRAW HATS APPEAR IN THE FUTURE!**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: Welcome to fairy tail

In the Guild hall, all of the Fairy Tail mages(except Erza) was watching Luffy with wide eyes as he was gobbling down massive amounts of food, making about 20 to 30 plates stack up, his stomach was like a bottomless pit.

"Man, and I thought Flame-Brain eats a lot." Gray whispered in shock.

"Aye, you said it." Happy muttered while munching on a fish. Then out of the blue, a burst of flames bursts from the guild entrance and everyone (except Luffy who was still eating) turn to see a VERY pissed off Natsu.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the dragon." Mira teased.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LUFFY?!" Natsu screamed, they pointed to Luffy who was still eating and didn't bother to turn around. "LUFFY! FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared as he charged at Luffy, making the mages groan and face palm.

"Seriously Natsu? You're gonna get your ass kicked by straw-hat again?" Wakaba deadpanned.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS BEFORE! NO WAY I'M GONNA LOSE AGAIN!" Natsu shot back as he lunged at Luffy with his fists on fire, who still didn't turn around. Natsu threw a wild punch aimed at Luffy, but he caught Natsu with his left hand while chomping on a large piece of meat in his right, twirled him around and tossed Natsu against the ceiling, making the mages stare in shock.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S LIKE GILDARTS!"**_ The guild thought with eyes bulging out of their heads, shocked at how Luffy just pushed Natsu over so casually like their Ace of Fairy Tail.

"What an idiot." Gray muttered while face palming in annoyance.

"Aye, that's Natsu for ya." Happy replied. Luffy then heard a loud crash behind him and turns to see Natsu smeared against the wooden floor.

"Oh hey Natsu, what'cha doin' on the floor?" Luffy questioned with a puzzled look, making the guild mates sweat drop. _"He seriously didn't notice?_ Natsu got back up as a tick mark formed on his head.

"BECAUSE OF YOU DUMBASS!" Natsu yelled in annoyance. "ANYWAY, I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Natsu demanded while pointing finger at a bewildered Luffy.

"Didn't I beat you already?" Luffy asked, making Natsu growl in anger.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS ONE TIME, I AIN'T GONNA LOSE TO YA THIS TIME!" Natsu roared as he lunged at Luffy with his right fist cocked back and engulfed in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON-?!"**

 _ **CRACK!**_

Luffy stood up, twists his torso and delivers a heavy left hook to Natsu's jaw, sending him spinning in the air before crashing into the wall. "INSTANT K.O!" The female mages exclaimed with plate eyes.

"C-Cheap…shot." Natsu groaned in pain.

"Nah, you're just Natsu." Happy said as he flew to him. Luffy then stretched his hand and grabbed the piece of meat he was munching on.

"I apologize for my child's boisterous behavior." An elderly voice said and Luffy turns to see Makrov walking towards him. "Natsu tends to pick fights with everyone in the guild, but he actually means very well." Makrov finished.

"Don't worry about it, Sanji and Zoro pick fights with each other all the time." Luffy chuckled while chomping on his meat, Makrov gave him a perplexed look.

"Who are these people Luff-

"OI LUFFY! DON'T THINK OUR FIGHT'S OVER-!" Natsu was cut-off by a giant fist that smeared him against the floor, and that giant fist belonged to Makrov.

"WOAH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT GRAMPS?!" Luffy asked shocked and amazed, Makrov's hand turned back to normal size and looked at Luffy.

"Why I merely just used Titan magic my boy." Makrov replied simply.

"MAGIC?! YOU MEAN LIKE MAGIC TRICKS?!"

 _ **BONK!**_

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOTHING LIKE CRAPPY MAGIC TRICKS!" Mira roared in anger as she punched Luffy on the head, leaving a steaming bump. "

Mira-nee, be nice, he didn't mean any harm." Lisanna scolded.

"Yeah! It's not _MANLY_ to hit people for no reason!" Elfman yelled while pumping his fist in the air.

"Tch, whatever." Mira huffed with her arms crossed. "Well you see Luffy, it's not magic tricks. Anyone in Fiore can use any type of Magic they put their minds to, and everyone in this guild uses magic." Makrov explained

"YOU GUYS USE MAGIC?! THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, making Lisanna giggle and Mira smirk. "So what kind of magic you guys use?" Luffy asked.

"Well Gray uses Ice-Make magic, Erza uses Requip magic, The strauss siblings use Take-Over, and Natsu uses Dragon Slayer Magic." Makrov explained.

"WHAT?! HE KILLED DRAGONS?!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "

NO DUMBASS! A DRAGON TAUGHT ME A MAGIC THAT KILLS DRAGONS!" Natsu yells with shark teeth, Luffy blinks at him with confusion.

"So a dragon taught you how to kill dragons?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah…?" Natsu replied awkwardly, then Luffy suddenly bursted out laughing.

"WOW! THAT DRAGON MUST'VE BEEN PRETTY STUPID!" Luffy laughed, making most of the mages freeze.

"WHAT?! IGNEEL IS ONE OF THE SMARTEST GUYS I KNOW! AND CAN OUT THINK ANYBODY IN A FIGHT!" Natsu roars in anger defending his foster father, with Happy saying "Aye" to support him.

"Quick question." Luffy started out. "What?" Natsu asked harshly.

"Does he taste good?" Luffy asked while drooling, making most of the mages comically fall to the ground at his stupidity.

"What kind of question is that?" Natsu growled.

"Cause the last dragon I ate tasted pretty good, I bet yours tastes way better." Luffy replied while licking his lips in delight.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! NOBODY THREATENS TO EAT IGNEEL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu roared as he lunged at Luffy, but was flicked to the wall by a giant hand.

"So Luffy, what kind of magic do you use?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, we would like to know as well." Mira said in a suspicious tone. Soon everyone was waiting for an explanation.

"I don't use magic." Luffy said plainly, making the mages jaws collectively hit the floor. "WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

"YOU DON'T USE MAGIC?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Then how the hell are you able to stretch your frickin' body like that?!" Mira demanded.

"Easy." Luffy replied as he began to stretch his cheeks beyond the human limits. "I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said with a grin while holding his stretched cheeks.

"Impressive." Makrov whispered impressed.

"How are you made of rubber Luffy?" Levy asked as Luffy released his cheeks making them snap together.

"I ate a Devil-Fruit called the Gomu-Gomu No Mi." Luffy answered, making them stare ate him with confusion.

"What's a Devil-Fruit?" Lisanna questioned innocently while tilting her head cutely.

"You guys don't know what Devil-Fruits are?" Luffy asked with a confused look.

"No shit straw-hat." Mira replied rudely. "Mira-nee." Lisanna muttered with a scolding look.

"Why yes Luffy, we have not heard of these so called 'Devil-Fruits,' could you explain to us what they are?" Makrov asked politely.

"Sure! I'd be happy to tell ya." Luffy replied with a grin. "Devil-Fruits are cool fruits that gives people or animals an awesome one of a kind ability." Luffy trailed off. "Amazing." Lisanna muttered in awe. "But takes away your ability to swim." Luffy added with a grin, making the guild mates shudder in response.

 _"Note to self, never eat a Devil-Fruit."_ The whole guild thought warily, and what's unknown to them is that Erza was eavesdropping.

"There are three kinds of Devil-Fruits: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia." He continued as they listened carefully. "Paramecia Fruits give you all kind of powers, like splitting your body when cut, disguising yourself, making doors appear anywhere, slowing thing down, control and stealing others shadows, and even turning people into stone." Luffy said, listing the powers he had seen and experienced firsthand the as he continued. "Zoan Fruits give people who eat them the ability to turn into any kind of animal, like falcons, buffalo, horses, tigers, giraffes wolves, and cooler ones like dinosaurs and dragons." He explained. "And the last ones are Logia Fruits. They give people who eat them the ability to transform into and control any kind of element, like ice, lighting, smoke, fire, sand, light, and magma." Luffy finished, then Makrov broke the silence.

"Well these Devil-Fruits sound quite powerful, I've never heard any rumors of them in Fiore." Makrov said intrigued.

 _"So that's why I didn't sense any magic power from him."_ Erza thought intrigued as she listened to the whole story. "Where's that?" Luffy asked.

"You seriously don't know where Fiore is?" Mira asked like it was a stupid question. Luffy had a thoughtful look before responding.

"Nope." Luffy replied plainly, making them fall to the ground. "DUMBASS! YOU'RE IN FIORE RIGHT NOW!" Mira yelled, making him blink in confusion.

"I am?"

 _ **BONK!**_

"YES!" Mira shouted with shark teeth as she punched Luffy on the head.

"Mira-nee, that's enough hitting." Lisanna scolded. "Quick question Luffy, where did you exactly come from?" Makrov questioned.

"Well, I was traveling with my friends in the sea so I don't really have a home, but I'm from Windmill Village in East Blue." Luffy answered while rubbing his head.

"Umm, Luffy, I have not heard of this 'East Blue' or 'Windmill Village', maybe you can tell me which sea you and your friends were traveling to?" Makrov suggested.

"Oh that's easy, we were traveling through The New World after leaving Dressrosa." Luffy answered, Makrov sighed and said. "Luffy, for all my years on Earthland, I have not heard of Dressrosa or New World, maybe you could tell me what happened that caused you to appear in our Guildhall."

"Sure, me and my crew were traveling after the marines attacked us. We then found this cool cave so when went to explore in there. Then some weird purple light came out, sucked us in some portal separating us, then I ended up here." Luffy explained, they all stare at him for a brief moment before breaking the silence.

"Luffy, what do you mean by crew?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, I meant my pirate crew." Luffy answered, making them stare at him in shock.

"P-P-Pirate c-crew?" Lisanna stammered nervously while slowly taking tentative steps back. "Yeah! I am a pirate captain after all." Luffy replied with his usual grin, then dead silence fell upon them.

"WHAT?!" They all yell in shock.

"S-Straw-hat's a pirate?!" Wakaba stammered in shock.

"Guess we should've known by that outfit he's wearing." Macao replied equally shocked.

"So you're a pirate?!" Erza growled while appearing behind Gray.

"GAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Gray screamed as he jumped in a startled manner.

"Yup! With a bounty of 500 million." Luffy said happily, making their eyes bulge out of their heads

. "500 MILLION?!" They yelled in unison. "So, you came to raid everyone in the guild?" Gray said as he got in a battle stance.

"YEAH! NO ONE RAIDS FAIRY TAIL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu shouted as he crouched in a battle stance with his fists engulfed in flames.

"AYE!" Happy said supporting Natsu.

"What're you talking about, I'm not that kind of pirate." Luffy replied with a confused Look.

"Why the fuck should we believe you?" Mira growled. "Guys calm down, I think he's telling the truth." Lisanna said trying to calm everyone down, they stare at her incredulously.

"But Lisanna! You heard what this guy sa-

"That's enough Mira!" Makrov said sternly, cutting her off. "Lisanna's right, if he was gonna raid us, he would've done it a while ago." He stated. "Guess gramps has got a point." Gray sighed as everyone got out of their battle stance.

"Okay fine we believe you, but that doesn't mean we'll keep an eye on you." Mira said glaring at him, though it didn't scare him in the slightest.

"Don't worry! Like I said, I ain't that kind of Pirate." Luffy said with a grin before turning to Erza. "Hey Erpa's awake!" Luffy said in realization.

"YOU'RE SLOW!" Most of the mages (except Makrov, Lisanna and Erza) yell with shark teeth. "IT'S ERZA SCARLET YOU IMBECILE!" Erza corrected in annoyance.

"Luffy, I don't know you're ready for me to tell you this but listen very carefully." Makrov informed as Luffy did as he said.

"The light from the cave actually transported you and your crew through a parallel world, separating them on different parts of Fiore, so you're actually in a different world." He explained, while waiting for a response.

"OK." Luffy said simply, making them stare at him in shock. "D-Did you just say okay?!" Makrov stammered in shock, checking to see if his ears were working correctly.

"Yeah, I did." Luffy answered bluntly, not noticing the shocked look on the elderly man's face. "B-But you're not worried about the fact that you just entered a new world without any explanation or idea of how to return to your world?" Makrov asked the rubber boy.

"Nah, I find it more interesting that I ended up in a cool world like this." Luffy stated with his trademark grin. Everyone face faulted and looked at Luffy like he was not right in the head, and oh boy they were right about that.

"I have a question." Natsu said with a serious expression. "Do Devil-Fruits taste good?" He asked dumbly, making the mages comically fall to the ground. "THAT'S YOUR QUESTION?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Nah, they taste horrible." Luffy chuckled.

 _ **"AND HE JUST FRICKIN' ANSWERED THE QUESTION?!"**_ The whole guild thought with their eyes bulging out of there sockets.

"Man, what a waste, and here I was looking forward to eating one." Natsu pouted with his arms crossed. "Aye, you said it Natsu." Happy said agreeing with Natsu.

"Weren't you listening to him Flame-Brain? He just said they take away your ability to swim." Gray said with an annoyed look.

"YOU WANNA GO ICE STRIPPER?!" Natsu roared as he got in his face. "HELL YEAH!"

 _ **BONK!**_

"You two! Stop fighting!" Erza demanded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." They both groan in pain with steaming bumps on their head while Luffy stood there laughing.

"All right, now that we've got that out of the way, one last question." Makrov said getting Luffy and everyone else's attention. "Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"How would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Makrov offered, making everyone, except Luffy, stare at him with shock.

"Why's that Gramps?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Cause I can't let you wander off in an unfamiliar world with no information to get back to yours, not to mention you don't know your friend' location." Makrov pointed out.

"I'm still going." Luffy stated firmly. "Me and my crew have been separated for two years and we just got back together, I can't wait any longer." He said while walking to the guild exit.

"I know it's hard Luffy, being separated from your friends and how important they are to you, but how are you going to find them without knowing where they are?" Makrov asked, his question stopped Luffy in his tracks.

"I don't know." Luffy admitted. "But I'll find some way to find them." Before he headed out the exit, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turns to see Lisanna behind him.

"We know that you miss your friends Luffy, but we just don't want you to get lost or hurt while you're out there." Lisanna said soflty. "So please, be a part of Fairy Tail." Luffy then looks at all of the mages with hopeful and pleading looks. He stares at them for a brief moment before saying.

"But I'm not a mage, I'm a pirate." Luffy said simply with his hat shadowing his eyes. Lisanna smiles warmly at him before saying.

"It's okay Luffy, Fairy Tail accepts people for who they are, no matter what. Everyone's welcome to join." Lisanna explained sweetly. Luffy then looks up and gives her a confused look, making her giggle. "We're all treated like family here, no matter what we are or where we came from." She said to where he can understand her. Makrov walks up to the two before asking.

"So, what will it be Luffy?" Makrov asked while looking up at him. Luffy looks at him before grinning and saying.

"Sure! I'll join, and sounds like a lot of fun and I need to find a way back home, so why not."

Makrov smiled at him before saying. "Alright Luffy, welcome to Fairy Tail." Makrov said simply before explaining something else.

"Now there are a few things to get done before your are considered a member, such as your stamp color." Luffy looked confused until Erza spoke up.

"The stamp is the insignia of a guild placed on your body by which your client and other guilds can use this to recognize you as a member of this guild." Erza explained with a small smile before Makrov came back with the stamp.

"Alright now Luffy, where do you want your stamp and what color do you want it?" Makrov asked. Luffy proceeded by sliding off his red unbuttoned shirt and pointing at his left shoulder blade.

"Right here, make it red." Luffy said with a grin.

"Okay then." Makrov replied as he the stamp on Luffy's shoulder blade before turning to the other mages.

"WELCOME A NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Makrov bellowed, making everyone cheer in excitement.

"CHEERS FOR THE NEW GUY!" A random mage cheered with a beer mug in his hand.

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Year-long trip

Chapter 3: Year-long trip

 _ **Timeskip: Eight months later**_

It has been eight months since Luffy had recently joined Fairy Tail, he began to have a very close relationship with Natsu and Gray, almost like brothers, even Lisanna saw him as an older brother, and the usual cold Mirajane started warming up to him. Meanwhile, Luffy was sitting at a table in the guild hall doing his _usual_ thing…EATING UP A FRICKIN' STORM. He was chomping on a large piece of meat with his left hand, and stretched his right hand and began to swipe some food off of the mages' plates.

"What the?!" Wakaba yelled in surprise. Luffy stretched his hand again and took Gray's food. "OI LUFFY! NOT COOL MAN!" Gray yelled in annoyance. Luffy stretched his hand and took Elfman's food. "LUFFY! IT'S NOT MANLY TO STEAL PEOPLE'S FOOD!" Elfman shouted while pumping his fist in the air

"LUFFY!" A loud voice bellowed and the mages'(except Luffy) turn to see natsu charging at Luffy with his fists on fire. "FIGHT ME!-

 _ **BONK!**_

Luffy conked Natsu right in the face with his right fist, sending him through several tables and crashes into the wall. "Fan't, mayfe later Natsu." Luffy answered with his mouth full, then he continued eating. "Geez Flame-Brain, when are you gonna learn that you can't beat Luffy." Gray sighed while shaking his head. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU DUMB POPSICLE?!" Natsu roared as he got in Gray's face. "YOU WANNA FIGHT FIRE CLOWN?!" Gray screamed. "BRING IT ON FROST QUEEN!

 _ **SMASH!"**_

Their fight was cut short by a giant hand, which of course belonged to Makrov. His hand shrunk back to normal size and walked towards Luffy. "Luffy." Makrov called out, getting Luffy's attention. "Oh hey gramps, what's up?" he asked. "May I speak with you privately in my office?" Luffy took a last bite of his meat before saying.

"Sure, no problem." Luffy replied plainly as he stood up and followed him to Makrov's office, as they arrived there, Makrov locked the office door and hopped onto his desk. "Luffy, have a seat." Makrov told him, he did as he was told.

"Now, you told me that you're from another world, am I correct?" Makrov questioned. "Yeah." Luffy replied simply. "Well, I would like for you to tell me what happened to you back there." Makrov explained. "Sure! I'm happy to tell ya, but it's a long story so it might take a while!" Luffy answered with his trademark grin. "Don't worry Luffy, take as much time as you need." Makrov insisted with a raised hand, earning a nod from Luffy. "Okay, here we go." Luffy starts to tell him about his journey, starting from the very beginning when he got his hat from Red Haired Shanks….

 _In the guild hall( During Luffy's story)…_

"DAMN IT GRAY! LET GO!" Natsu yelled in annoyance as Gray held his scarf while Natsu was running. "AYE! WE WANNA HEAR WHAT LUFFY'S TALKING ABOUT!" Happy wailed as his tail was being held, Gray sighed before saying. "Listen, I'm just as curious as you two are, but we can't just eavesdrop on e'm and be all up in his business." Gray reasoned. "BUT WE'RE BROTHERS GRAY!" Natsu roared. "Well I'm more concerned of when he's gonna come out." Canna deadpanned as she chugged down on a large barrel of liquor. "Yeah! I've got a score to settle with him!" Mira declared while cracking her knuckles.

"Umm, Mira-ne…didn't Luffy-nii already beat you?" Lisanna asked innocently, making flashbacks appear in Mira's head of her miserable defeat to the rubber boy that happened eight months ago. "S-SHUT UP! THAT WAS BEFORE! I AIN'T GONNA LOSE AGAIN!" Mira yelled in pride and embarrassment, making Lisanna sweat drop and sigh. _"I wonder what the Master's discussing with Luffy-nii?"_ She thought curiously as she stared at the office door.

 _Makrov's office…_

…"Then I end up here." Luffy said, finished with all the adventures he head through East Blue, Paradise, and The New World.

Makrov was amazed at all the amazing things that Luffy and his crew accomplished in their journey, such as saving four different countries, saving an entire ocean, ending three Civil Wars, and breaking into three of their World Government's most highly fortified facilities, Luffy doing it twice. Makrov looked at Luffy with complete respect at how he and his crew accomplished those feats whenever they're in trouble, not even an S-class wizard could accomplish that. "Luffy, thank you for telling me everything that has happened to you and everything you know about your world." Makrov said getting back on topic, earning a grin from Luffy. "Now that I know all of this, I have one more question." Luffy's grin turns into a confused look.

"What's that?" Luffy questioned. "What are you going to do now?" Makrov asked the young pirate captain. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, since I'm gonna stay here till' I get back to my world, I'm gonna be leaving for a while and get stronger in order to find my friends." Luffy stated simply. "I see, how long will you be gone?" Makrov asked.

"I dunno, maybe a half a year." Luffy answered with a shrug. Makrov nodded. "Very well then, follow me." Makrov led Luffy upstairs to the second floor where all the century quests, decade quests, and double S-class quests were held up on the request board. "Luffy, a century quest is a quest that has been available for hundreds of years because no person was able to complete it." Makrov trailed off, earning a surprised look from Luffy. "Woah! Really?!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement. "Why yes, the decade quest is the same except it has been ten years of incompletion. The SS-class quests are the leats dangerous out of the two, but there is still the risk of death. The S-class missions will be too easy for you, so I want you to take your pick out of the quests I have here, I want you to complete one of them that you think you can handle."

"Can I take all of e'm?" Luffy aksed. "I'm not comfortable with it, but considering the feats that you and your crew have accomplished, I think you can handle these quests." Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed three of the quests. "Just be careful my boy, and good luck to you."

Luffy grinned. "Thanks gramps! I'll be back as soon as I can." Luffy headed out the door and rushed down stairs, but was stopped by Natsu and Happy. "Hey Luffy, where ya heading?" Natsu asked. "Is it a quest?" Happy asked. "Yeah, see ya later guys!"

"Do you need help?" Happy asked. "Nah, I think I can finish this on my own. I'm gonna be gone about half a year but I'll be back." Luffy said with a grin. Natsu looked confused, but Happy voiced what both of them thought. "Why are you going to be gone half a year? What quests did you pick?" Luffy pulled out the three quests that made Natsu and Happy's eyes bulge out of their sockets. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE QUESTS?! You're not gonna do e'm are ya?!" Happy spattered. "Yeah! And like I said I'll be back, see ya!" Luffy said happily as he ran out the exit. Natsu ran to find Makrov, finding him sitting at the bar. "GRAMPS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE LUFFY A CENTURY QUETS. A DECADE QUEST. AND AN SS-CLASS QUEST?! HE'S GONNA GET HIMSLEF KILLED!" Natsu roared in anger, everyone in the guild gasped in shock. "Master, don't tell me you didn't." Lisanna stammered in shock. "Luffy insisted on it. He can take care of himself, he's stronger than you think." Makrov replied

"What the hell were you thinking gramps?! I know that Straw hats' strong, but he won't survive a day on those quests!" Mira shouted in both anger and worry, earning a sigh from Makrov.

"He'll be fine, we just need to have faith in him." Makrov said.

 _With Luffy…_

A few months has passed since Luffy had left Fairy Tail on his year long trip. He was walking in the forest while rubbing his growling stomach and moaned in hunger. "Uuuggh, so hungry." Luffy whined as his stomach began to growl louder and louder. He then pulled out the decade quest while still having a hungry look on his face.

"Okay, I'll start off with the monster thingy, one I kick its ass, I'll eat it." Luffy said while drooling with delight as multiple images appeared in his head of him eating massive amounts of meat stacked up high as a mountain. His thoughts were cut off by a loud trembling roar that was coming from the town, Luffy ran towards the town that the monster use to terrorized. When he got there, he found it completely deserted. He stops in front of the monster that has been causing havoc, it was at least tall as a mountain and it was green. It had glowing red eyes, three horns on its head that was at least six feet long, along with razor sharp fangs and claws. Luffy then stared at it with a blank expression.

"So you're the scary looking monster that had been trashing the town? You're not as scary looking as I thought you were." Luffy said plainly. The monster then roared and swiped Luffy with his right claw, Luffy's hat shadows his eyes and dodges the sloppy attack with ease. Luffy then began to counter by stretching his arm far back.

" **GOMU-GOMU NO…PISTOL!"** Luffy shouted as he counters with a powerful straight punch to the monsters jaw, sending it tumble back. The monster then backs and tends to sweep Luffy of his feet with its tail. But Luffy jumped high in the air to evade the attack and stretches his leg upward.

" **GUM-GUM…STOMP!"** Luffy bellowed as he delivered a devastating foot stomp on the monster head, creating a shockwave and breaking its horns in half.

" **GOMU-GOMU NO….GATTLING!"** Luffy howled as he delivers a flurry of outstretched punches aiming toward the monster, possibly breaking a few bones due to his fists being coated in armament Haki. As the smoke cleared up, it revealed that the monster was in pretty bad shape, luffy then landed in front of it as it struggled to get back up.

"You're a tough one ain't ya? But now it's time to end this." Luffy said with a serious look as he raised his arm up halfway. **"GEAR-SECOND."** Luffy muttered as his arms and legs pumped up, turning his skin bright punk and making steam come off of it. The monster fully recovered and charged at Luffy with a roar.

" **GOMU-GOMU NO…"** Luffy then disappears out of the monsters sight, making it search for him. Then the monster felt a massive impact at the back of its head. **"JET PISTOL!"** Luffy roared as he delivers a wicked punch moving at blitzing speed toward the monsters head, knocking it to the ground unconscious along with shattering it's sharp fangs. Luffy landed in front of the monster, turned back to normal before taking a deep breath

"Well that was fun! Now to cook this monster up for dinner!" Luffy said happily as he grabbed the monster by the tail and started to drag it. He then stopped in his tracks as he sensed other people with his Observation Haki. Then the pople started hugging each other and celebrating over the monsters defeat. The man ran up to him before saying.

"Thank you kind sir! If it wasn't for you, the monster would've killed us all!" The man thanked with a bow, earning a grin from Luffy.

"No problem! It's what I do!" Luffy chuckled. Then a woman walked up to him before syaing

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" She asked with a warm smile, hoping they could do something for the rubber boy. Before Luffy could say anything, a loud growl interrupted the, making them silent. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Another man yelled in panic. "Sorrry, that was me, guess I'm hungry." Luffy said with a sheepish grin, earning a sweat drop from the people. "Okay then! WE SHALL PREPARE A FEAST!" The man declared loudly, making them cheer out.

 _Few hours later…_

As the feats began, Luffy was gobbling down massive amounts of meat that came from the monster he slain, making the people stare at him with shock. He then began stretching his arms and started to steal peoples's food, making some of them yell at him, this was the day where Luffy's search for his crew really bagan.

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? DON'T FORGET TO REVEW YOUR THOUGHT ON THIS CHAPTER!**


	4. A Pirate's return and an Old Face

Chapter 4: A Pirate's return and a Jail break

 _ **Timeskip: Two years later, x784**_

Two years have passed and Luffy finally completed the quests that not even an S-class wizard could accomplish. Meanwhile, Erza was standing in front of the Magic Council proud and dignified due to a certain 'Situation' on their previous job. "This court room will now be in order!" The frog lady declared. "Before is is the defendant Erza Scarlet! Miss Scarlet, please take the stand!"

Erza stood in pulpits as she took a step forward. "Erza Scarlet, you stand before the council to answer for the damages stemming from the Eisenwald incident! These charges include damage to the Oshibana Station, extensive damage to the railway bridge, and the complete destruction of Clover. The suspecta were decribed as a heavily armored female wiz-

 ** _CRASH!_**

They all turn around as they heard a loud crash. As they saw the source of the crash, there was a familiar boy with a straw hat on his head. _"LUFFY?!"_ Erza screamed inside her head.

"Hey Erza! We came here to break ya out!" Luffy said with a grin. Then an unfamiliar figure raised itself and punches Luffy hard across the head. "WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU IDIOT!"

"S-Sorry." Luffy muttered while rubbing a steaming bump on his head. The figure was revealed to be a man with slicked back green hair, a deep scar over his left eye, a stitched scar across his chest, and three swords on his right side. He also wore a green jacket, a light green belly warmer, black boots, three golden ear piercings on his left ear, and a red sash around his waist.

 _"Who is that?"_ Erza thought to herself.

"GET THEM!" With that, the Rune Knights charged at Luffy and the green-haired man with their weapons ready. "Ya ready Zoro?" Luffy asked as he identified the green-haired man, who pulled out his katana in response.

"Ready." As the Rune Knights got close enough, Luffy and Zoro started preparing their attack.

 **"GOMU-GOMU NO..."**

 **"ITTORYU..."**

 **"GATTLING/36-POUND CANNON!"** They shouted simutaneously as Luffy unleashes a frenzy of fists and Zoro creates a slash of wind, sending all of the Rune Knights flying while knocking them unconcious.

"That idiot..." Erza growled with a tick mark on her forehead, but was startled by an outstretched arm that wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Erza! Lets go!" Luffy declared happily.

"Wait Luffy! This is the law!" Erza cried out.

"SCREW THE LAW!" Luffy shouted as he punched a gigantic hole through the wall. "Oi Zoro! Lets bail!

"You got it captain!" Zoro replied as they sprinted off with a squealing Erza. "Looks like Monkey D. Luffy has caused trouble yet again." The frog lady grolwed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SEIZE THEM!" She commanded as more Rune Knights ran after the two pirates who carried their hostage. "LUFFY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Erza demanded angrily.

"We're breaking you out of jail!" Luffy replied happily with his trademark grin. "Just be grateful that Luffy kept you from being behind bars." Zoro added bluntly. "But they weren't-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They look ahead to see a gruoup of Rune Knights blocking their way. "Surrender now and you won't be harmed!"

Zoro shook his head. "Those guys just don't know when to give up do they." He deadpanned.

"Guess not." Luffy replied simply. Zoro unsheathes two of his katanas and prepared his attack.

 **"NITORYU: 72-POUND CANNON!"** He roared as he unleashed a powerful slash of wind, which knocked the Rune knights away like bowling pins.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" One of the knights shouted as they chased after the two pirates. Luffy and Zoro then swiftly changed their direction and sprinted of into the alleyway, being completely out of the Rune Knights site. Luffy drops Erza on the ground.

"Oomph!" Erza yelped as she fell on her rump.

"Whew! That was close, we totally lost those dummies!" Luffy laughed as he sat down, but his laughter was cut short by an armored fist to the head.

 _"The hell was that all about?"_ Zoro thought with a raised brow.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Erza?!" Luffy whined as he rubbed the large bump on his head. "Words cannot describe how furious i am with you right now!" Erza growled lowly. Zoro watched as she scolded Luffy with his arms crossed.

"The trial was just a formality!"

"What's a formality?" Luffy asked stupidly, earning an irittated sigh from Erza.

"It means they probably would've found us guilty and sent us back with a slap on the wrist!" Erza's voice caught Zoro's interest. "BUT NOW THANKS TO YOU TWO IDOTS! THE COUNCIL IS ON OUR TRAIL!" Erza roared at the rubberboy and the swordsman.

"What do you mean? We lost e'm." Zoro pointed out as Erza realized that the council was off their tail.

"I-I suppose that's true...BUT THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Erza shouted with rage, but notices that Luffy fell asleep, much to her ire. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked as he woke up.

"No matter, you meant well." Erza sighed with a small smile. With tha, she grabbed both Luffy and Zoro and pulled them into a hug, slamming their heads against her breastplate.

"OW! What the hell?!" Zoro hissed, rubbing the bump on his head. "By the way, i believe i didn't catch your name."

"The name's Zoro." Zoro introduced himself plainly, earning a shocked look from Erza. "So you're one of Luffy's crew members?"

Before Zoro could say anything else, Luffy already beat him to it.

"Yeah! We ran into each other while i was on those quests!" He said with a toothy grin. "I see." Erza mused. Right before Erza could say anything, she noticed that Luffy and Zoro suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he..." She then turned to pot a figure running at incredibly high speeds, leaving a dust cloud behind him while screaming the word 'Food' with another figure chasing after him. Erza then grew angry. "LUUFYYYYY!" She screamed as she went after him.

 _At Fairy Tail..._

Meanwhile at Fairy tail, everything was the same as always. Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were brawling, and Lucy was talking to Mirajane. Everyone was having a good time. While Luffy was gone, Lucy joined the guild and went on a few missions with Natsu and Happy already. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy got back from the Eisenwald mission a few days ago.

"So Mira, what's the strangest thing that has ever happened here since you've been a member?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane had changed dramatically for the last two years. Instead of wearing her usual gothic attire, she wore a bergundy dress and completely let her hair down rather than keeping it in a pony tail. Her attitude had taken a huge turn as well, she now acted kind and warm to others rather than acting like her brash and foolhardy self. Mira puts a finger to her chin in thought. "Well it would have been two years ago when a boy named Monkey D. Luffy joined the guild."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Monkey D. Luffy? You mean the guy that Natsu's been talking about?"

Natsu paused his fight with Gray. "Yeah! He even beat me and Erza without breaking a sweat!"

"Not to mention he's a pirate from another world." Gray said as he armlocked Natsu. "Umm, yeah..i rember you guys telling me that." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"That's right, even thoguh he's a pirate he's a real man!" Elfman said pumping his fist in the air.

"Do you think he's gonna come back?" Levy asked with a worried expression. "Of course he will! He gave his word he would. all we have to do is trust him, isn't that right gramps?" Natsu said. Makrov nodded. "Indeed Natsu, its been over tow years so he should be returning soon."

"I hope he brings some fish back." Happy said while drooling a little. "Hey Mira."

"Hmm?" Mira hummed. "Why did you cook so much food?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Lets just say that Luffy's appetite can give Natsu's a run for his money." Mira giggled. "I also suggest that you should duck." Makrov informed.

"Why would i need to-

"foooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A familair voice yelled out. Everyone turned to see Luffy flying through the guild doors and almost flew into Lucy, who jumped out of the way with a squeal. "That's why." Makrov sighed.

 _"WAS THAT IDIOT TRYING TO FRICKIN KILL ME?!"_ Lucy thought angrily while getting up on her feet. The guild was quiet then everyone got out of their stunned silence and ran over to hug, high five, and welcome Luffy back to the guild.

"I swear, you're always thinking about food before anything else." A voice said irritably. They turned to see Zoro walking his way towards Luffy.

"Who's that guy?"Macao asked.

"I don't know, but he's pretty cute." Cana smirked seductively as she let her eyes run down his chiseled abdomen.

"Welcome back Luffy it's good to see you." Makrov greeted. "Did you finish the quests?"

Luffy nodded with his mouth full of food. "Yeah, but the monsters were pretty weak though."

All the guild members had their jaws hanging. They didn't epect Luffy to actually complete the Century Quest and the Decade Quest.

Makrov nodded. "Good job Luffy, you did well, and you're Roronoa Zoro, am i correct?"

Zoro raises a brow. "You've heard of me?"

"Yes, Luffy told me you have a poor sense of direction." Makrov replied, which made Zoro growl.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?!" He yelled as he proceeded to choke his captain.

"Now now, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Makrov said trying to calm down the green-haired swordsman, who grunted as he released Luffy. "And Luffy,, when you're ready to go on another quest, just come and see me."

"Sure thing gramps." Luffy said with a grin before he continued to shovel food min his mouth. "Hey old man, do you got any booze around here?"

 ** _BONK!_**

"YOU WILL SPEAK TO THE MASTER WITH RESPECT!" Erza screamed with a menacing aura surrounding her.

"OI! I WAS JUST ASKING WHERE THE BOOZE WAS!" Zoro shot back as he glared at Erza. "Alright, calm down you two. The liquor is right over there." Makrov said as she pointed to where the liquor was. Zoro walked over to tin the wrong direction.

"You're going the wrong way." Makrov guumbled. "I knew that!" Zoro said grimpily. Erza sighed as she walked over and eating her strawberry cake.

"Hello Luffy-kun, did you enjoy your trip?" Mira asked sweetly as she walked over to Luffy, who blinked at her with confusion. "Uuh, who're you-

"LUFFY FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled as he lunged at Luffy with flaming fists, only to be sent flying through the walls, much to Lucy's shock. "Oh Luffy you're so silly! It's me, Mirajane!" Mira giggled. Luffy blinked and looked down at Mira's body. He looked up, he looked down again, looked up again, looked down. He looked up one last time and sat there thinking for a few minutes which could pass for a few hours due to how long it seemed for him to take.

"..."

Any second now.

"..." His head started turning red.

 _Any second._

 _"_..." Steam now started to come out his ears.

Any second.

"..." The sounds of a kettle boiling started to appear in the guild hall with Mirajane looking at him with concern. "Is something the matter Luffy-kun-

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, _finally_ figuring it out. "NO WAY! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU MIRA?!"

"What do you mean Luffy? Does my new look upset you?" Mira asked with a pouting face.

"Nah, you look great! The Mira i knew was all badass and tough looking." Luffy said with a thumbs up, making Mira blush and smile bashfully as an image of her past self appeared in her head. As he went back to his feeding frenzy, Mira decided to change the subject.

"By the way while you were gone, a new member just recently joined the guild." Mirajane told him with a bright smile, much to Luffy's confusion.

"Really? Where is he?" Luffy asked as he stuffed a piece of pie down his throat. "I'M A _SHE!"_ An angry voice behind him yelled out. Luffy turn around to see an embarassed Lucy standing in front of him.

"Who're you?" He asked bluntly. Lucy cleared her throat before saying. "U-Um, i'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you Luffy." She greeted with a small bow.

 **"** Nice to meet ya Luigi!" Luffy greeted with a grin. "IT'S LUCY!

"OI LUFFY! DON'T THINK OUR FIGHT'S OVER!" Natsu cried out as he lunged at Luffy, _again._ But was stopped by an armored fist to the gut, causing the dragon slayer to fall to the ground with a thud. The guild suddenly erupted into laughter.

"NICE ONE DUMBASS!" Gray cackled while holding his stomach.

"NOW WE KNOW WHO THE _REAL_ MAN OF THE GUILD IS!" Elfman roared with laughter.

"Aaah! Man that food was good!" Luffy sighed with delight as he patted his stomach.

"Gee, he's an even bigger idiot than Luffy." Zoro muttered as he shook his head while drinking a bottle of sake. All of a sudden Zoro felt incredibly tired. "W-What the hell?" He growled as he fell back onto the table, unable to remain standing, fighting the urge to sleep. Luffy's however stumbled back and fell into a deep slumber.

"He's coming." Makrov stated, raising his head towards the opened guilds doors. At this point everyone in the guild passed out, except for Zoro and Makrov.

In the distance appeared a young man of average height, contrasted by the bright sunlight all aorund him. _"W-Who the hell is this guy?"_ Zoro thought as he managed to pull himself up. The young man was covered in scarves, hiding his face. The only part revealed were his eyes, but the way he kept his head hung made it difficult to see even that much.

"Mystogan." Makrov said, looking up at the young man.

"I shall return." The mysterious man named 'Mystogan' responded as he headed for the guild doors.

"Now wait, lift your sleep spell before you leave." Makrov told him. Mystogan started counting from five before he left. By the time he reached one, everybody except Luffy woke up.

"Ugh, was Mystogan here?" Gray asked with a yawn while stretching. "Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Zoro asked. "For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman responded.

"Really?" Lucy chimed in.

"Yeah, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray added. "So whenever he comes to take a job he casts a sleeping spell."

"Is he shy or something?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

"Word is, Matser is the only one to ever get a good look at his face." Gray continued.

"That's not true!" An arrogant voice sounded above them. Zoro and the others looked up, leaning against the railing was a young man, about Sabo's age with spiky blond hair and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. "I've seen what he looks like.

"Whoa, Laxus?" Macao exclaimed.

"Hey, talk about rare! You're never around!" Wakuba added in.

"And here's another contender." Gray added calmly with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Mystogan's just shy, you should respect his privacy!"

 _"Something tells my that i won't like this guy."_ Zoro growled to himself with a scowl.

"Alright Laxus! You and me, right now!" Natsu shot up, holding his fist up in a challenge.

"Ha! If you can't even beat the redhead or the strawhat what chance do you have against me?!" Laxus said cockily.

"What're you implying?!" Erza snarled as a sinister aura surrounded his body.

"I'm saying that i'm the guild strongest wizard!" Laxus replied, his smirk increasing in size.

 _"I've got a real temptation to cut this guy in half!"_ Zoro thought, glaring heavily at the self-proclaimed strongest Fairy Tail wizard while pushing one of his swords in and out of its sheathe every few seconds with his thumb.

"Yeah well what about Luffy? he beaten both Erza and Natsu without breaking a sweat." Gray pointed out.

"Luffy's just a clown! I'm the best there is!" Laxus stated haughtily. Zoro snarled as a demonic aura exploded from his body while he unsheathed one of his swords. Erza noticed this and stared at him as she saw the bloodlust in his eye. A moment later, the blonde-haired man shot through the railing and came crashing down towards the first floor of the guild hall, giving off the appearance that someone had cut the railing in half. Bits of chipped wood had covered his clothing and also managed to get into his hair, while his expression morphed from an arrogant smirk to a rather angry frown. Growling, Laxus picked himself up, obviously pissed off by the recent event.

"What's the matter Laxus? You seem to have taken a bit of a fall." Erza commented with a smirk of her own.

"Alright! Which one of you weaklings did that?!" Laxus questioned angrily, glarning around the guildhall as he spoke. No one answered, in fact a majority of the guild was rather fearful, since they were all aware that he was able to take out the whole guild with just a flick of a wrist. But that all changed when a deep voice spoke up for them.

"That would be me." Laxus turned to see Zoro glaring dangerously at him. "You know, there's something about you that really pisses me off. From what i've heard from Luffy everyone in this guild treats others like family. _You_ on the other hand treat them like they're lower than dirt, and to top it all off you insulted my captain. That's not how you treat family, you shouldn't be in this guild to begin with, hell you don't even deserve to live!" Zoro said darkly as he shot Laxus an icy cold glare. Everyone shuddered at this, they had no idea Zoro could give off such a deadly glare like that, he was definitely more frightening than Erza could ever be.

"Damn, this guy's scarier than Erza." Gray muttered as cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"If you're going to insult everyone every time you open your goddamn mouth, then we're going to have a problem, you and me." Zoro said in a way that made Erza's threats sound cute. "And to be honest, you're just all talk and no action."

"OH YEAH!? WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE HERE AND FACE ME FUCKING MOSS HEAD!" Laxus roared as lightning erupted from his body, causing some of the mages to take a few steps back.

"You come to me, thunderprick." Zoro taunted with a dark smirk. The mages gasped at this, they thought Zoro was either brave or really stupid for taunting Laxus, did he not know how powerful Laxus was?

With that, Laxus turns into a lightning bolt and he was instantly in front of Zoro before anyone even saw him move. Laxus cocked back his right fist that was coated in lightning and swings it at Zoro's head. As his fist was already a few inches away from the swordsman's his face...

 ** _SLASH!_**

A slashing sound was heard, everything happened so quickly. One minute Laxus was going to pound Zoro silly for trash talking him. Now they see Laxus several feet away from Zoro, down on one knee. The others were confused as to what just happened, then the sound of heavy breathing caught their attention. The source was Laxus.

Still on one knee, Laxus had one of his hands touching his chest. What they saw shocked them. A rip could be seen from Laxus's shirt, going upwards from across the chest to his left shoulder. With it was a large gash, already bleeding with drops of blood hitting the floor. Laxus's eyes were wide, both out of shock and pain. They then see Zoro, standing completely unharmed with Laxus's blood staining and dripping from his Katana. Mira gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as Zoro licked the blood off his sword with a sadistic smirk.

"Y-You little...punk!" Laxus gasped as he turned to glare at Zoro, but he wasn't there. _"Where'd he?"..._ He looked around and gasped in shock to see Zoro instantly in front of him. The green-haired swordsman then dangerously points his sword against Laxus's throat before saying.

"Ya know, you only got two options here. You can either get up and have me slit your throat open, or you can have some dignity left and give up, and just maybe, _maybe_ i'll let you live." Zoro threatened with a dark glare and a twisted grin, which made Erza's glare look like the cutest thing in the world. Laxus had cold sweat running down his neck, but was doing well at hiding his fear.

"Alright i give, you win." Laxus said, much to everyone's surprise that _he,_ out of all people, gave up but still retained dignity from being humiliatingly defeated.

"Good." Zoro muttered as he puts the sword back in his sheathe before walking past him.

"Zoro, wait!" Zoro turns to see Mirajane giving him a surprisingly serious look. "Aren't you gonna help him?" She questioned as she pointed at Laxus. Zoro opened his mouth to make a snarky reply, but Laxus beat him to it.

"Shut the fuck up Mira! I don't need his pity!" Laxus shouted before turning to Zoro. "You're strong, i'd admit that, but you just got lucky. If i were to go all out, you'd regret picking a fight with me."

"But if i were to go all out, i would've killed you already." Zoro retorted back with a dangerous glint in his eye. Laxus felt a chill go down his spine, but hid his fear with a stoic facade.

 _"The hell is this guy? I didn't even see him move. When he looked at me, he actually wanted to kill me. His look is worse than than Mira's."_ Laxus thought before disappearing into lightning. The guild bursts into murmurs after what happened.

"Pfft, what a jerk. I'm sure you'd literally mop the floor with Laxus no problem, Zoro." Cana said with a hint of disappointment after the fight's results.

"That was awesome what you did there Zoro! You actually brought Laxus to his knees!" Natsu complimented with Happy saying 'Aye' in agreement. Zoro just shrugged in response.

"Eh, it was nothing really." The green-haired swordsman said coolly.

"But no one has ever laid a finger on him!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"You guys scared of him or something?" Zoro asked with a raised brow. Silence answered his question and you can also hear a cricket chirping in the background. "Seriously?" He deadpanned.

"You need to understand that anyone who has ever fought him were beaten to a bloody pulp." Gray said with a serious facial expression. They later heard groaning and turned to see Luffy waking up from his slumber.

"Hey guys, what'd i miss?" Luffy asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"READ THE ATMOSPHERE YOU IDIOT!" Most of the guild yelled at him.

"Luffy hasn't changed at all, hadn't he master?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"No, he has not." Makrov said with a sigh. He saw everything happened. By the moment Laxus lunged at Zoro, the green-haired swordsman effortlessly dodged the punch faster than anyone could see and slashed him across the chest. The third master of Fairy Tail also saw the look on Zoro's face, it was bloodthirsty, he looked like he actually wanted to kill Laxus.

 _"Laxus, you should be grateful that Zoro chose spared your life."_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ON A SCALE OF 1/10 HOW F**KED US LAXUS? I'LL ALSO MIGHT MAKE SABO APPEAR IN THE FUTURE. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK I ABANDONED THIS STORY, I DIDN'T, AND I NEVER WILL ABANDON THIS STORY. I'M STILL MAKING NEW CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!**


End file.
